


Stalker

by zahrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Goth Mikasa Ackerman, Goth Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Highschool AU, Modern AU, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Shy Mikasa, but not in a rude way, mikasa's a soft girl, mikasa's a stalker, mikasa's obsessed with you, reader is a judgemental bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrites/pseuds/zahrites
Summary: The school's goth girl has a crush on you, and she watches you every chance she gets. You've never seemed to notice her little obsession.Or at least, that's what she thinks.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly in *love* with goth mikasa, but i saw that no one had made a fanfic for her, so i decided to make one myself 
> 
> the reader is a female and goes by she/her pronouns btw, sorry to my non-female readers :(( 
> 
> this is my first time writing and actually publishing something on AO3, so i'm really sorry if this is bad 💔

She had her book tightly pressed against her chest, the side of her body leaning against the tree she was peering at you from. She felt a nervous flutter in her stomach as she watched you throw your head back in laughter, causing her to subconsciously bite her lip. Your heavenly laugh repeated in her mind like a broken record player, she really hoped she can make you laugh like that one day. If only she could find the courage to break out of her shell and actually approach you. 

The shy ravenette found everything perfect about you. Even your very little imperfections that she ended up catching from how much she observed you. To her, you were a goddess. A tantalizing goddess sent from the heavens. Although she doesn't believe in a god, your very existence had her genuinely questioning if you  _were_ one. She just found you that ethereal. 

"Again, Mikasa?" 

The sudden mention of her name from behind startled her. Gradually, she turned her head, her midnight eyes making eye contact with familiar turquoise irises. She mentally breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was only one of her childhood friends. "Eren..."

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Said boy asked, watching as Mikasa leaned away from the tree she was hiding behind. She only kept silent out of embarrassment as she stared down at her book and nervously fiddled with the straps. "Are you ever going to talk to her?"

She felt her cheeks flush a bright red at his question. Mikasa knew she'd be asked this at some point, by either him or Armin, but it still caught her off guard. She instinctively covered the bottom half of her face with her book as she shyly looked away from the brunette. "I... You know I can't..." 

Eren opened his mouth as he was about to question her why she couldn't, but his voice was caught in his throat when a familiar voice called out his and Mikasa's name. They both turned to their right, seeing their blond friend standing near the entrance gates of the school, waving at them. "I guess Armin's finally finished with his test. Let's go, Mikasa."

She hummed, giving a quick glance back at your direction, only to see that you've disappeared, along with your friends. Her shoulders slightly slumped at this, but she could only shake her head and turn around. 

As Mikasa walked with her friends, who were now in a conversation of their own, she took this as a chance to drown herself in her own thoughts. 

Or, you can say one thought. 

_You._

* * *

"She's doing it again," Annie muttered beside you, though she kept her gaze focused on the teacher. You only hummed in response, already aware of who she was referring to. 

It was an everyday occurrence that you learned to quickly get used to. Ever since junior year started, and you ended up having almost every class with her, the school's goth girl always had her eyes on you, literally. It only started off as quick little glances and short exchanges of smiles each time you two made eye contact at first. But before you knew it, you've caught her watching you at  _least_ once a day. You were aware of it all, but never bothered to confront her about it. Mainly because you didn't know how to approach her. You didn't want to sound rude or judgmental, but she slightly intimidated you. Her get-up wasn't quite considered _normal_ in school. She always had that  "book of spells"— which everyone called it— in her hand, even during class. Her body was littered with dark, seemingly expensive jewelry, and the clothes you've seen her wear to school consisted of mainly black, even her makeup. Though, wearing all black didn't necessarily mean anything. Unlike others, you're not one to judge people based on what they wear. 

Despite all that, you've noticed she has an authentic personality. Whenever she'd be called on during class, she would answer back in that hushed, gentle voice. You couldn't lie, you found her voice slightly attractive. Actually, slightly was an understatement. You found it very attractive. It contrasted with her dark clothing style, and you found it rather interesting. Overall, she seemed like such a sweet and kindhearted person, but you just couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by her. 

"This will be due next week," You perked your head up from your palm at this. _Shit._ You just realized you were thinking about the asian girl the whole class period, you weren't even aware of what Mr. Smith was implementing.  _Whatever, I'll just ask Annie what we're supposed to be doing later._ The bell rang for a moment longer than usual, which could only signal that the school day was finally over. You didn't even realize it was the last period of the day, were you really that zoned out today? Letting out a breathy sigh, that Annie noticed and gave you a side glance, you put away your notebook and pencil in your bag, zipping it up and slinging it over your shoulder. It was never like this before, why is she suddenly taking over your mind now?

"You okay?" You heard your blonde friend quietly ask beside you. She was never really one to show concern for others, but when it's with you, she's different. The main reason is because you were her only true friend. And childhood friend. The others (especially this ashy haired boy) only hung out with her to seem 'cool,' since Annie was known as the 'bad girl' of this school. Either that, or they only wanted to stay on her good side. You know from experience that Annie is really scary when she's pissed. "You've been awfully quiet today," She spoke up again, her statement making you wince. 

You didn't want to tell her the real reason why you were so distracted today, so you tried thinking of a good excuse to not make her worry. But, nothing came to mind, so you resorted to the usual lame excuse that everyone says when they don't want to talk about something, "I'm just really tired."

The blue-eyed female only raised one of her slit eyebrows at this, but she decided not to question further. Knowing you, it would take loads of convincing to finally make you open up about something, so she decided to hold back for now.

"Alright, then le—"

"Hey, hey, hey!" 

Groaning to herself, Annie gripped onto her backpack strap tightly, suppressing the urge to yell at the slicked hair boy to leave her— both of you alone. She looked at you with a subtle pleading stare, and you knew what you had to do. But, as you were about to speak up, you cringed at how loudly he started to sip onto his drink. Does he really think he's cool, carrying that half-filled transparent cup around? Lunch break was two hours ago, that was more than enough time to finish a small cup of iced coffee.

"Jean—" 

"Oof!" Just as you called out his name, someone tripped and collided onto his backside, which resulted in Jean stumbling and spilling his drink. They all froze in their spots— including the boy that bumped into the ashy haired male— as they stared at your top, now drenched with cold coffee. Well, Jean's eyes were mainly focused on the faint silhouette of your bra. He snapped out of his little staring when you cleared your throat, your pupils dilating in irritation as you glared up at him. The wannabe bad boy gulped, his adam's apple bouncing slightly, before he briskly turned around to yell at the boy who had bumped into him. 

"Of course it had to be you!" He shrieked when he recognized the familiar face of his long time rival, also known as Eren Jaeger. You only recognized him because he was always seen with goth girl. The same goth girl who's been on your mind all class period for some unknown reason. The brunette didn't bother looking back at Jean, his attention was on you. His eyes were mainly focused down on your shoes, then ever so gradually, he drifted them up until he made eye contact with you. You raised a brow at him, silently asking why he was checking you out  _now_ _,_ like as if he wasn't the reason why your favorite top was now ruined. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going," He finally spoke up, hazel eyes quickly darting down to your almost see-through top, then back to your face. 

You only shook your head, wanting to get out of this situation already. "It's fine, I guess." 

"Maybe next time, you should ju—" 

"Jean, enough," You interrupted said boy, overlooking how he frowned at you. Sighing once again, you turned your body to Annie, trying not to focus on the way your top grossly clung onto your chest. "I'm gonna go to the restroom and clean up," You noticed how she was about to speak up, so you quickly added, "It's fine, I can clean it myself." 

"Oh, I was going to ask if you needed an extra shirt," You could've sworn you just saw her smirking for a split second. 

"It's alright, go get your guitar from the band room. I'll meet you there." You made your way past the two boys— not before giving Jean a quick glare first— and made your way towards the restrooms. 

When you entered the restroom, which was located at the back of the school, you noticed there was only one other person in here. You've heard from Annie that at the end of the day, it would usually be crowded with stoners who would use the restrooms as a trading ground for other students willing to buy drugs from them.  _Guessing they haven't arrived yet,_ you thought to yourself, making your way towards the paper towels. You ripped out a big roll from the dispenser, turning the sink on with your free hand. You wetted half of the paper towel with lukewarm water, then proceeded to scrub the excess coffee off your top. Well, tried to.  _This is not working at all,_ you clicked your tongue in frustration, glaring at your damp chest through the mirror. Your gaze ended up wandering towards the female further to your left. She was leaning against the counter, her mouth slightly agape as she applied black lipstick.

_Wait, that's..._

You assumed she caught you staring at her, seeing as her lustrous midnight eyes promptly went from her lips to your eyes through the mirror. "You okay?" 

Wow. You almost couldn't hear her from how loudly your heart was beating. You couldn't tell if it was from nervousness or not, since you're finally face to face with the girl who's been staring at you for six months.  _Her voice sounds angelic up close._ Clearing your throat awkwardly, you crumpled the coffee-soaked paper towel in your hand. "Er, yeah, I'm okay."

She leaned away from the counter, turning her head to face you. Her eyes lowered down to your ruined top. "What happened?" 

"Oh, my fri— this guy accidentally spilled his coffee all over me," You mentally cursed at yourself for the slip up you made in the beginning. After what Jean did today, you will never even _consider_ him as an acquaintance.

"Oh." She pursed her lips, rubbing them together so that the lipstick could be applied on both ends. She turned to grab her purse, slipping the lipstick back inside, then turned to face you again. "Have an extra shirt?" 

You shook your head, and she hummed, turning again to grab her bag which was rested against the wall on the counter. Assuming she was about to lend you a spare shirt, you quickly spoke up, "But it's fine, it's the end of the school day anyways." Mikasa didn't respond, she only continued to rummage through her bag. You started fiddling with your fingers, you don't know why you were being so edgy with her. It's not like she's done anything bad to you, right? Besides the constant staring— which you didn't really mind in all honestly, as long as she didn't do anything weird like actually stalk you without knowing— you've noticed that she's actually a really nice person. So you didn't understand why you were so nervous at the moment. 

As you quietly waited, your eyes wandered down to her opened bag. Instead of seeing notebooks or any other school related supplies, you were surprised to see only clothes inside.

"I keep extra clothes with me at all times, just in case I get dress coded for one of my outfits one day," The asian explained to you when she noticed you staring at the spare clothes in her bag. You looked back at her, noticing how she was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Ah, I see." She took out a neatly folded shirt from her bag, which she extended out to you. "Seriously, it's okay," You laughed, missing the way she pouted for a split second. You felt really bad for taking one of her shirts, or taking things from anyone in general. You just can't help but feel like you owe them something afterwards. 

"No, no, it's fine," She retaliated, softly shoving the shirt towards you. Maybe you were just overthinking again, but she seemed almost... excited? But you quickly shook off that thought, you were probably overanalyzing things again. You looked down at the black shirt pressed against you. "Besides, your shirt is kind of... see through, I don't think it's safe walking around like that," Mikasa decided to add, seeing that you were still hesitating. 

You couldn't argue with that, she was right. And you furiously scrubbing your shirt with a wet paper towel made it even more see through. You decided to give in, taking the shirt into your hands. "Are you sure?" You asked, looking back up at her.

She gave you a soft smile, "Yes, really." Then suddenly, she leaned a little forward, her hands behind her back as she tilted her head to the side. Her small smile turned into a playful smirk. "You can keep it, too, if you'd like." 

You quickly broke eye contact with Mikasa, flustered at her little antic. "Oh, well, alright, thank you." Now that you were closer to her, you can see that she's actually attractive. Her face was so symmetrical, and her grey eyes sparkled as she stared back at you with half-lidded eyes. Her dark hair looked so smooth and silky, too, they were tied up in perfect high pigtails. At this point, you couldn't lie to yourself anymore, you might be a  _little_ attracted to her. 

Settling your bag on the counter, you made your way into the open stall to your right, closing the door and locking it. You were glad that the stalls were spacious, there was just enough room between the stall door and the toilet behind you. 

You took off your ruined top, and slung it at the top of the stall's door. As you were putting on Mikasa's shirt, you couldn't help but take in the floral scent of jasmine, freesia, and rose that emitted off of it.  _Smells good, but expensive._

After putting on her shirt, you opened the stall door, taking your top with you as you walked out. You quickly glanced at yourself in the mirror,  surprised to see how it fit you perfectly. Did she know your size or something? No, you doubt it, you two only just properly met. 

"Looks cute on you," Mikasa hummed, leaning against the counter as she smiled at you with her arms crossed. You can hear the subtle teasing in her voice. 

You smiled back at her as you messily folded your top in your hands, "Thanks." You heard your phone vibrate in your bag, making your way towards it as Mikasa moved to the side. You saw a text from Annie, asking where you were and why you were taking so long. "Shit, I completely forgot about her," You whispered to yourself, quickly shoving your top inside your bag and zipping it up. 

"I'm assuming you're leaving?" The asian asked, leaning her hip against the wall. 

You nodded, looking down at your phone as you typed a quick  _"on my way"_ text to your blonde friend. "This shirt is comfy," You blurted out as you slung your bag's strap over your shoulder.  _What the fuck are you going on about now,_ you mentally hissed to yourself. 

"Yeah?" She murmured softly, tilting her head to the side. 

You noticed the way she was eyeing you, like she was anticipating something. You wanted to test the waters with her this time, so with your newfound confidence, you said, "I remember you said you don't mind me keeping it, right?" 

Mikasa smirked, swiftly looking you up and down. "Not at all, cutie." 

You didn't expect this response. Especially from someone as introverted as her. You tried to speak up, but the tension was suffocating you. You didn't want to accidentally say something that'll make things awkward between you two, so in the end, you decided to just give her a quick smile and walk past her, towards the restroom's doors. "Thanks for the shirt then, stalker."  _Fuck._

Without turning back, you rapidly shut the door behind you, many self-deprecating thoughts devouring you whole. "Why the  fuck would you say that," You whisper-yelled to yourself. Now she knew you were aware of her little obsession with you. 

Suddenly feeling thirsty, you took off your backpack, and went for your water bottle in the side pocket. You halted your movements when something caught your eye, however. A small sticky note, neatly folded in half as it was pressed against the bottle. You knew it wasn't there before, so did someone else put it there? You took it out of its hold, and unfolded it. Your stomach felt heavy once you read what was written on the note. 

_"xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Call me <3 _

_—Mikasa"_

Fuck. You shut your eyes in embarrassment, remembering the little nickname that you had accidentally blurted out to her before leaving. You just can't fathom the thought of ever talking to her again after that. Although, another part of you was happy that you got her number without even trying. You didn't want to admit it, but you wanted to talk to her again. 

What are you supposed to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this little oneshot ! :)
> 
> i'm a beginner writer , and i'm willing to learn how to better my writing for you all. if you have any feedbacks, criticism, etc., feel free to leave it in the comments ! kudos are also appreciated !
> 
> i also have more attack on titan fanfic ideas, so expect more from me in the future ! <3


End file.
